Blood Relation
by Blackcatrose13
Summary: Percy has a different past. With a different. Very different, please give it a shot.


Blood Relation

I drew a sharp breath as I walked along the sea bed. I really shouldn't be here, not again…but the sea it calls to me. I stopped and looked at the waves for a moment. _In, out, in and out._It was so hypnotizing. I gently stepped in the water; I continued to walk until I was waist deep.

I gasped as I felt the waves crease me ever so passionately; he was here. Water washed over every part of my body, each touch getting more and more intimate. I close my eyes and let all my feelings bleed into one another.

"You're here." I smile at the voice.

"Yes." I reply, comforted by _his_ voice. Silence follows before he continues.

"Why do you come here?" he asks, sounding intrigued. The question catches me off-guard.

"B-because to be so gently t-t-touched and t-t-to be comforted by the waves-by you it f-f-feels n-nice." I stutter.

"Really?" He replies. _Damn, I can practically hear the smirk in his voice._

"Yes."

An awkward silence follows but the contact doesn't stop.

"Would you like to feel my real hands on you?" He questions, sounding completely calm.

"Y-your hands? Isn't that a bit too forward?" I ask, silently cursing my stuttering.

"Yes. I would never mistreat you." He answers. Causing me to blush.

"…." I don't reply.

"I just want to hold you close to me…" He says, sounding mildly embarrassed.

"Yes. I've wanted to feel your touch." My blush deepens as I admit this.

I close my eyes and wait, wait to feel his touch on my skin. The waves become more restless. I feel myself being pulled backwards, into something solid.

I open my eyes as I hear: "Hello."

"Hi" I say, softly. As I say this, his grip on me tightens ever so slightly.

"You feel so soft." He whispers in my ear. I blush for the third time.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I say, although my heart says differently.

"Why not?" he asks, pulling me even closer.

"Because I know who you are, and how you manipulate the water at your will." I state.

"And who is it you think I am?" He chuckles, sounding amused.

"Perceus, son of Poseidon."

"Ah, so you do know." he pauses "And why is this a problem?" he asks, his hands now rubbing my hips.

I let out a soft moan. I sense his smile.

"Because it's wrong." I say, feeling as if I'm losing my grip.

"Is it? If it is, then why? Why do you continue to come here, to see me? Why are you letting me you touch as if we are lovers?" he contradicts.

"Yes it is. Because of this." I say. I let my powers flow as I crease his chest with the surrounding water. He gasps.

"You haven't answered the remaining questions." He states, sounding out of breath.

"I continue see you because you comfort me as well as pleasure me. As for the touch….isn't that obvious?" I reply, blushing yet again.

"No, it isn't." he says, taking the passionate contact between us, to an even higher level.

"I-". I get cut off, by the feel of his lips on the base of my neck. I turn around. "Stop." I say my voice strong.

"Why?"

"Because I am the daughter of Poseidon." I reply, guilt evident in my voice.

"You don't think I know that?" he says, facing me now.

He walks closer.

"This is wrong, we are related by blood." I state, wishing I had never come here in the first place.

"We have different mothers."

"But we are both children of Poseidon."

He lifts my head up, I hadn't realized I was looking down.

"I don't care."

"W-what?" I ask, shocked.

"I don't care."

"How can you not care? The Olympian order will have our heads!" I say, exasperated.

"Because…" he trails off, moving closer to me pulling me yet again into him. "I think I love you." He says his head bent.

"Y-you don't even know my name…" I reply.

"You never told me." He counters. He moves a piece of hair out my face, I flinch at the touch; he drops his hand.

"You never asked." I retort, moving out of his grasp yet again. He grabs my hand and forces me to stop.

"I'm asking you now." His stormy blue eyes search my aqua blue ones.

"Nia, my name is Nia ."

He chuckles.

"I think I love you, Nia." He confesses. I get cut off.

_He's kissing me. On the lips. This is bad! The order will strip us of our powers! But-he's lips do feel nice…_Before I realize what I'm doing, I ease into the kiss, sealing our fate.

He breaks the kiss, his eyes filled with compassion. I blush.

_Since when do I blush so much!_

"You're cute when you blush."

"I-I think I love you too, Percy." I confess, shaking ever so slightly.

He leans closer.

The night sky turns dark. The wind whips. The wave's crash, lightening flashes.

"Oh, no…" we say together.


End file.
